


how sweet it is

by aelisheva



Series: Purimgifts Fics 2021 [4]
Category: Spinning Silver - Naomi Novik
Genre: Baking, Canon Jewish Character, Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Cooking Lessons, F/F, Hamantashen | Oznei Haman, POV Female Character, POV Jewish Character, Post-Canon, Purim, also here miryem is in (2 separate) romantic relationships with both wanda and the staryk lord, miryem is constantly in awe of how buff her girlfriend is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: Purim is coming up soon, so Miryem and Wanda decide to make some authentic hamantachen cookies in the Mandelstam house's kitchen.
Relationships: Miryem Mandelstam/Wanda Vitkus
Series: Purimgifts Fics 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105415
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	how sweet it is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chestnut_filly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/gifts).



> chag purim sameach!! i hope you enjoy this extra treat. these two are such an underrated ship, plus it's always fun to write canon jewish characters having fun baking and falling in love. enjoy <3

“This dough is being im _possible._ ” Wanda crouches over the tray again to pinch the circular dough into a triangular hamantaschen cookie -- but the three points soon flop back to a flat circle. “What am I doing wrong, Miryem? It’s just dough.”

I walk back closer to the tray, and she steps aside. “I think the problem is that you’re not applying enough pressure when you pinch the sides.” I reach out my hands and pinch, pinch, pinch the tri-corners. “Using an equal amount of pressure for all three sides will make it stable.”

Wanda snorts. “Must everything revolve around mathematics with you?” 

“Only the important things,” I wink. But Wanda has turned away by then, so I feel foolish. I look back at my hands and wipe the jam off onto my apron. Its red berries are native to the Staryk lands, as my lord also wanted to try some hamantaschen for himself this year. We’re also making ones with date filling for me, apples for Wanda, plus some made from the _mishloach manot_ sweets the Lithvas throne sent to me. (According to Irina, she picked out the apricots because they can be eaten in a number of ways, from as jam in a cookie to raw and in slices. Mirnatius picked out the chocolate because of its shiny painted wrapper.)

The door to my family’s house shuts with a click. I whip my head around to the outside window. “What are you doing out there?”

“Chopping some wood for the oven,” Wanda calls back, skirts swishing in the wind. She tightens the knot around her hair kerchief, blond bangs jumping and twisting as she shifts her hair around. 

Then she grabs the axe. Striding over to the logs, she shoves one down into the ground, then raises the axe high above her head and _breaks the log in one blow._ Wood chips scatter around her as she throws down the axe, panting, sweaty.

Slowly, her head turns to the window. I must look completely foolish, because apparently my current expression gets me a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “Something catch your eye, Miss Mandelstam?”

I cough, then dip down as I brush invisible jam onto my apron. “Nothing much….But maybe you are good at helping to bake these after all...”

She just laughs, then looks back down at the axe. “All it took to hold it good was the right amount of pressure.”

[Image Description: Picture of an axe with a tan wooden handle and a dark gray blade stuck into a chopped-down tree trunk. End ID.]


End file.
